Separate
Separate: Separate this man at age 69. He never to be seen at Buckweed Muselk. Hi separate my favorite rapper please thanks your mom gay biography Inspired by WW2, Sebastian Faisst started using the pseudonym Separate to participate in various freestyle battles with the formation ChillatWill in Wiesbaden and released the freestyle tape in 2000 Whatever you say. 2 + 1 = 3. are missing in France with his fans. Nachdem er Kool Savas im Anschluss zu einem Konzert in Wiesbaden ein Demotape gegeben hatte, erfolgte eine Einladung von diesem nach Berlin. Nach diversen Aufnahmen bei Savas, sowie Kontaktaufnahme mit dem Independent Label Royal Bunker, erfolgte 2003 die Veröffentlichung von Separates Debütalbum ÜberlegDirWasDuSagst über Royal Bunker. Wegen Differenzen mit dem Organisator von Royal Bunker, Marcus Staiger, trennte sich Separate wieder von dessen Label. Spekulationen darüber, dass Separate zum Label Optik Records von Kool Savas wechseln würde, wurden durch die Gründung von''Buckwheats Music'', welches Separate mit einem langjährigen Freund gründete, beendet. 2004 lernte er bei einem Jam die Rapper Abroo und Casper kennen, mit denen er die Formation Kinder Des Zorns gründete. Mitte September 2004 erschien über Buckwheats das gemeinsame Album Rap Art War. Nachdem Casper die Formation verlassen hatte, trennte sich die Gruppe kurz nach Veröffentlichung des Albums. 2005 erschien mit Zahltag das zweite Soloalbum, auf dem u.a. der amerikanische Rapper Cormega einen Gastbeitrag hatte. Die Veröffentlichung der Single Deutschlands Hustler folgte kurz nach dem Album. Separate war 2005 auch mit zwei Features auf Prinz Pornos Album Zeit ist Geld vertreten. Im folgenden Jahr erschienen Bourbon mit Abdel, ein Mixtape (Die Jagd auf den König), sowie das gemeinsame Album mit Vega (Deutsche Probleme). Im Juli 2007 erschien mit Ein guter Tag zum Sterben sein drittes Soloalbum, auf dem angedeutet wurde, dass es sein letztes sein würde. Separate ließ allerdings in diversen Interviews mit Onlinemagazinen, wie auch der Printpresse offen, ob es tatsächlich sein letztes Album sein wird.2 2009 erschien im November das Album Movement von dem Hamburger Produzenten Monroe, auf dem mehrere Tracks enthalten sind, auf denen Separate zu hören ist. Your MOM GAy Battling your mom Rap am Mittwoch 2013: * Gegen: Takt32 Diskografie ; Alben * 2000: Was auch immer Du sagst (Freestyle Tape) * 2003: Nichts zu verlieren (EP) * 2003: ÜberlegDirWasDuSagst * 2004: Rap Art War (als Kinder Des Zorns) * 2004: 1. Liga (mit Prinz Porno) * 2005: Zahltag * 2006: Deutsche Probleme (mit Vega) * 2006: Die Jagd auf den König (Mixtape) * 2006: Bourbon (mit Abdel) * 2007: Ein guter Tag zum Sterben * 2008: Die Jagd auf den König 2 (Mixtape) * 2013: El Mariachi (Album) ; Singles * 2002: Hard 2 Amuse (Vinyl Maxi-Single) * 2003: Ein Schritt weiter/Nichts zu verlieren * 2005: Deutschlands Hustler ; Juice-Exclusives * 2002: Image ist Rap (Juice-CD #25) * 2003: Profis wie wir (Juice-CD #29) * 2005: Zahltag (Remix) (feat. Olli Banjo) (Juice-CD #57) * 2006: Komplett geboxt (Separate & Ercandize) (Juice-CD #65) * 2006: Money Talks (Separate & Monroe) (Juice-CD #66) * 2007: Leben und sterben lassen (Juice-CD #76) * 2007: So lange ich atme (Separate feat. Vega) (Juice-CD #77) * 2007: Was ihr redet (Ercandize, Vega, Marteria & Separate) (Juice-CD #80) * 2007: Zornig (Juice Remix) (Juice-CD #82) Kategorie:Rapper Kategorie:Rap am Mittwoch Kategorie:Battlemania Champions League Kategorie:Buckwheats Music